The adventures of Ashley Holystone
by wallanda
Summary: Ashley was a regular teenage girl on Earth, till suddenly she one day appears in Skull island, The Spiral. Join her at these funny, yet breathtaking adventures.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**Ok, so first of all- Hi! I'm new here! I was planning to do this for a long time, but ... well that leads me to two.**

**I wanna thank my friend in this Pirate101 game who supported me to write this. I know this doesn't start from the original story, but I wanted to explain a thing or two.**

**Three...I'm taking requests. Yup! Write me in the reviews what you want to read. I mean, any moment from the P101 story, like The first day in Santo Pollo or The fight with Rooke... name it :)) **

**And of course four- I OWN NOTHING! Every world, character ( except Ben and Ashley H. ) belong to Kingsisle Entertainment **

'' Seriously, who has heard of a antique shop in a luxury, twenty first century mall?'' asked a girl to her friend, who was walking next to her. Ben ( her classmate) was about her age, but a few inches taller, with a orange sweater and green jeans, so it made him look like an overgrown carrot. Ben's hair was black and shaggy, probably the only thing that made the girl like him, and glasses on his small nose.

'' Got to admit,'' said Ben,'' I can't believe it's still here. My grandma used to take me there'' The girl gave him a look, like he did something that would embarrass her.

'' You're kidding?''

'' Oh, come on Ashley'' protested Ben. '' It's not that bad''

'' _Not that bad?!''_ Shouted Ashley. '' Mr. Keenley obviously crossed the line. What if some of the kids _can't _bring a ... some kind of ancient relic? ''

'' F'' answered the boy.'' Yeah, that is unfair ... but it is worth to see Venus's face when we'll get a big A+''

Ashley laughed. '' Yeah'' during the whole conversation she didn't look where Ben was taking her. They stopped in front of a scurvy looking shop with dark green paint peeling off the wall. The shop's title was painted in yellow, as in, making the letters look like golden.

Ashley looked trough the dark glass. Didn't look like anyone's inside. The only thing she could see was her own reflection: twinkling blue eyes, slightly pale face. Her brown hair was long with not even cuts. She was wearing a regular blue T-shirt ( it was the beginning of fall, so it wasn't that cold) with black jeans and _Puma_ sneakers. Her brown bag was hanging from her shoulder.

The girl noticed that the bell above the door was still moving. _Wonder if someone was here, not long ago. _Ben's lough cuts off her guess.

'' Let's go, drama queen,'' he pulled open the shop's door. Ashley followed him inside muttering:

'' Don't call me a _drama queen_'' The shop was surprisingly big. Behind the counter was sitting a man with curly hair and short mustache. He raised his eyes from a magazine of ... architecture?

'' Ah, hello'' the guy's English accent was mixed with Spanish. '' Are you lost?''

''N...No'' said Ben.

''Um... sorry to bother you, sir'' started Ashley. '' but, see, we have this history project on Rome and we need to borrow a roman antique.''

'' Roman, you say?'' the man grinned.'' Sure, right here'' he waved to follow him to the other room. It got everything here! Armour, helmets, spears, swords, capes and an old roman flag, that was almost turned to shreds, vases, books and scrolls ...

''What about this?'' Ben picked up a helmet.

'' Nah, don't think so'' disagreed Ashley. As Ben putted the helmet back, something caught her eye. It was a sort of snowglobe...with no snow. Behind the glass it actually had puffy clouds. Ashley gazed at the snowglobe, as some of the clouds flew aside revealing a big skull.

'' **Ashley!**'' yelled Ben right in her ear. '' Ow!'' she said. '' What?!''

'' What do you think of this?'' he pointed to a red shield.

'' Yeah,'' she answered, completely unaware what Ben asked. She turned to the sails man and pointed to the globe.

'' What is this?''

''This? I have no idea'' he admits. '' Some lady walked in early this morning and _begged _me to take it. She was talking about some curse, pirates, sharks, and her son getting almost killed.''

Ashley frowned. '' Can ... '' she said uneasily. '' Can I take a look at it?''

'' Sure, but you'll need to return it with the shield'' the man pointed to the antique.

* * *

Ashley ran in to her room and closed the door. It was full of drawings and posters, the walls were painted blue with orange, a purple carpet was decorating her light wooden floorboards. In front of the window stood a desk with more sketches on it, old grade papers and discs. The girl sat on the office chair and pulled out a magnifying glass. She was so interested in the snowglobe, she forgot to take off her shoes and bag!

She examined the pedestal. It had so many detailed carving! She noticed a rearing horse, sharks, ships, dogs, crossed swords, soaring eagles, penguins - one had a admiral hat ( that almost made her lough ), creepy looking fish and even dinosoars!

'' Ash!'' called Ashley's mom from the kitchen,'' suppers ready!'' she felt her face burning.

'' That's not my name!'' she shouted back. She hated when she was being called ''Ash''. It sounded to her like...like a destroyer's name. She didn't like it, but _everyone _called her like that- the teaches, classmates, even her parents, that didn't give her much attention for the past years. Only Ben used her real name and Ashley thanked him for that. At least with him she didn't feel like a cruel enemy of the world.

Ashley puts away her magnifying glass and looks at the globe. _Why clouds?_ she thought. She shook the odd thing, not expecting any snow. Her eyes widened. The clouds behind the glass started swirling till they stopped and revealed a mansion that reminded her Taj Mahal. The columns around it had monkeys carved on them.

The clouds the swirled again and turned emerald green. Now lightning was flickering. _This is very strange. _In the middle of the snowglobe was now some kind off flying device... or station?

She shook the globe again and the clouds started turning purple, then white and suddenly everything went black ...


	2. Chapter 2 Pirates

_**Pirates**_

Ashley moaned. She slightly opened her eyes and screamed. Right next to her was lying a short sized skeleton, that had a pirate's getup. It was chained to the wooden wall. Wait ...

The girl looked around. She was sitting on a hanging bed, right from her was a solid stone wall, left from her were bars. Ashley slowly approached the bars and looked around. Across the corridor was another cell, lanterns were hanging on the sealing. Ashley notice they were moving side to side, like on some ships she saw in movies. She scanned the remaining cells and met a sitting horses eyes.

His fur had a reddish-brown color, mane, Chinese-like mustache and tail were black as coal. He was wearing a dark brown Mongolian outfit with armor strapped around his chest, along with a black hat. His pants were tied with pieces of cloth . _Am I going crazy?_ she thought. Was she on a ship? It sure looked like it. Ashley felt how the air was draining from her lungs. She felt scared, nervous, lost of hope...lost...where did that snowglobe take her? No matter. She'll probably join the skeleton in a few hours, because Ashley knew this wasn't a friendly ship. Her feelings, hunches, were always confirmed after some time...

Ashley then felt how the ground from her feet was swept away. Explosions were heard, the captain above was yelling orders like '' Prepare to return fire'' or '' Secure the sails''. After a moment there was a fire near the cells. Ashley was afraid they'd reach her's.

She then heard a louder _boom _left from her, followed with someone's dialogue:

'' It's one of these prisoners'' said a scratchy, yet a playful man's voice. '' Check the ones down there, Monkey!''

_Monkey?_

'' I'm on it'' answered the one who was called _Monkey. _Shortly next to Ashley's cell stopped a little monkey, who reached only to her hip. The big admiral's hat helped a little. He was wearing a blue navy's outfit with a red sash ( that was a symbol for the French army long ago) and with many golden and silver medals, white trousers with white socks and black shoes. He was holding a cane with a gold handle.

'' Is this the prisoner we're looking for?'' the cute little monkey asked. He had a French accent. Next to him stopped a big man with a _huge_ white beard, beating green eyes... or should I say eye, since he had an eye-patch on his right one. He was wearing a red jacket with gold buttons, a pirate's shirt under it, a black hat with a skull, black trousers that were tucked in black shoes. Instead of a hand, he had a hook on his left hand, in his right was a musket.

'' Hmm ... hard to say,'' said the buff man. '' What's yer name, girly?''

Ashley risked. It was better to tell them her name than rot here with the skeleton.

'' Ashley Holystone'' to her surprise, the monkey gasped excitedly:

'' I told you. She is the one''

'' Hmph. Maybe so. If ye are, who you say ye are, prove it''

'' In what way?'' Ashley asked carefully.

'' We know you're an orphan'' the girl's eyes widened. '' So how'd you lose yer parents?'' Ashley swallowed. It can't be. They weren't dead in this ... place, were they? She tried to make it up:

'' They were lost in storm''

'' Ah, I have seen it before'' said the monkey '' it is not a good way to go''

'' So who raised ye then? Where did ye grow up?''

'' I ... the ninjas of ... Mooshu'' she then immediately cursed herself- _Mooshu? Really?_

'' Oh, the best assassins come from Mooshu. You must be skilled with a blade'' encouraged the monkey.

'' Re ... I mean yes,'' Ashley said quickly.'' yes, I am.''

''So,'' continued the man,'' how'd ye end up at this brig? What crime did the armada arrest ye for.''

Ashley's mouth dropped.

'' Arrest me? Wha ... how should I know?!'' she answered.'' I woke up here! Shortly after that- you come in!''

The monkey and the buff guy exchanged looks.

'' Yup, that's her'' assured the monkey. The man nods and introduces:

'' Nice to finally meet you, madam.'' Ashley couldn't get it- is he making fun of her? Does she know this guy?'' Captain Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry, at yer service!''


	3. Chapter 3 The Spy master

**_The spy master_**

The names almost made her lough. But at least she'll be free.

'' Hi!'' Ashley said, not hiding the smile. Boochbeard was glaring at her oddly, but she didn't know why. Was he ... what relieved because of something?

'' Aye, '' he said'' let's get ye out of this confounded cell. There's piratin' to be done!'' _So they were pirates_. Ashley just couldn't get why are they so nice to her. I mean, risking their lives to get her of this ship...she always knew pirates like bandits, criminals...

Gandry went to the heavy lever next to Ashley's cell, and a few times tried to pull it. The scene was hilarious. Boochbeard then took it and pulled it towards himself. The bars moved a little, but something went wrong.

'' The door!'' Boochbeard yelled, and pulled it, wanting to force them open. '' She's ... jammed! The bulkhead's bent!''

'' Well _now _what are we supposed to do?'' said Gandry, while Ashley and Boochbeard tangled with the bars. Suddenly the girl felt a cold feeling behind her. There was a loud burst and she pressed herself against the cold wall with a scream. She slide down to the ground with her face pale and wide eyes full of fear and surprise. As she gasped for air, a cannon ball rolled pass her. Ashley raised her eyes and found the bars of her cell bent really badly. _Some might, s_he thought. Boochbeard and Gandry flicked their head out from a corner.

'' Look there!'' said the buff captain. Ashley glanced where he was pointing.'' That panel's broke free! Make yer way around to us.'' She nodded, pulled herself up and jumped trough the big hole. There was another one in front of her, where the cannon ball had blasted. Ashley looked around and saw a chest at the right end of the corridor. She instinctively made her way to it, to find a hole bunch of confiscated weapons. Her arms went cold and it made the girl shiver seeing so much sharp metal, but she took a nice looking rapier, with a golden hilt wrapped in a emerald colored band. The metal had a strange look- every time you turn it, it changes color from purple, to silver, to blue. Ashley tucked it over her belt ( a girl can never be too careful) and ran to the other end of the ship.

She turned around a corner and met the weird horse. Another explosion went from the side. The horse was quick to duck, but he pressed over the bars and shouted to her :

'' You there! I need help!'' his call was desperate. Ashley saw fire in the cell, that was an inch away from the Mongolian. She ran closer to him and shouted because of the noisy fire:

'' What can I do?'' He pointed behind her :

'' Use that lever. Get me out of this cage,'' The horse started to cough from the smoke, Ashley's eyes were starting to prickle too. She hopped to the lever and pulled it. Man that thing was heavy! No wonder it looked like bronze. The horse ran out ( with two legs) of the cell and Ashley quickly ordered him:

'' There is a chest at the other end of the corridor. Get your weapon there!'' She hoped he'll be fast...actually twenty seconds haven't passed and he was standing next to her with a huge, wide blade. Marks of other swords, probably from earlier fights, were on it. The two ran back to Boochbeard and Gandry.

'' What took you so long?!'' shouted the captain. He ducked when a cannon ball blasted above his head. More of them were blasting behind Ashley and her new friend. '' Let's get out of here before we get blown to bits!'' he cried. Ashley could have sworn she heard fear in his order.

'' To the stairs, at the end of the hall!'' shouted Gandry. He griped the cane and started running. At least he didn't have to duck! Everyone barely made it to the stairs alive! But, to Ashley's frustration, it wasn't over...

'' What's this? Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?!'' said a cold voice. Trough the smoke Ashley saw a tall, slim man, with a big black hat, black coat, yellow trousers and white socks that were tucked in small black shoes. He too was holding a cane in his right. But most of all that crept out Ashley, was the white Venice mask he had for a face. It was like those she saw in Mr. Keenley's history books.

'' Who's that?'' asked the girl.

'' Deacon!'' said Boochbeard with reproach.

'' Spy master of the Armada- I think we're in trouble...'' said the monkey, shrinking even more.

'' Our jailor'' added the Mongolian.'' Clockwork monster! You shall pay for putting Subodai in a cage!'' he shouted to Deacon. _Subodai...so that's his name. _Thought Ashley. _Ok...but...the Armada? Clockworks? _

'' I think not,'' disagreed Deacon. '' the prisoners must not be allowed to escape! Take them!'' with that command ladies flew down the posts. Again, white masks, chest armor, pants in tall black shoes. They had wings like in Leonardo da Vinci's sketches. Each was holding a rapier and a musket. From where they flew of, Ashley noticed the strange, never before seen, sails. They were black ( Is everything black around here?!) and spiraling.

'' And ... those?'' asked the girl, pointing to the women.

'' Battle angels'' answered Gandry. '' They're the Armada's elite warriors!''

'' Indeed'' said Deacon proudly,'' It is high time, you buffoons, learned just who you're trifling with.'' he waved his cane and immediately one of the angels attacked Ashley.

The world became slow. Ashley could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She glimpsed at Subodai. Why wasn't he doing anything? The horse just stared at Deacon with revolt. Ashley's eyes returned to the battle angel. She was aiming for her forehead. The girl quickly pulled out her rapier and suddenly a loud _clang _was heard through the deck. Ashley opened her eyes and met the white mask of the angel. Ashley's rapier was above her head, blocking the women's attack.

'' Wow'' she said, but then gasped with pain. Ashley fell backwards, hugging her side.

'' Holystone...'' whispered Gandry, as if he wasn't expecting that from her. The girl heard another _clang, _then breaking metal and Subodai shouting:

'' You dare hurt my friend? You will pay!''


	4. Chapter 4 The truth

**_The truth_**

Boochbeard helped her up. The pain was slowly vanishing, thou Ashley didn't get why. Actually, Boochbeard's warning answered her thoughts:

'' Beware those spark throwers- that's how guns work in the Spiral.'' great. Another question to Ashley's list...

'' You... do know how to fight, yes?'' said Gandry uneasily. The girl watched Subodai fight for her. He was swinging his blade in every direction, keeping the angels away from her.

'' Well,'' said Ashley,'' I did have fencing lessons back on Earth.'' again, Boochbeard exchanged looks with his monkey. Ashley felt a little hurt.'' What?''

'' So...that's a yes?''

Ashley suddenly felt sure of herself. She lifted her rapier from the deck and grinned to the monkey. She lunged for the metal women and began slicing their armor. She was swinging very fast, from one leg to the other, as if dancing a dangerous dance. Subodai had to admit- this girl who screamed in the cell, was pretty impressive. He decided never to underestimate her again.

'' Hey'' Ashley said when she met Subodai's eyes.'' Need a hand?'' that sounded more of a clue, than an offer. Subodai smiled for the first time in years, gave Ashley his hand and threw her towards the marines. She kicked several of them, then spun in the air and pushed off the metal door's button, where the marines were coming. Ashley rolled on the ground and stood up, looking at her work. The Battle angels were dissembled in to peaces. _Clockworks. _Now she gets it. The Armada was... some kind of robot nation.

She glimpsed at Boochbeard with Gandry, who didn't even think of moving a finger for the last moment. Ashley walked up to them and gave them a curious look. Boochbeard just answered:

'' Good job, Holystone,'' thou Gandry looked unsure. He was about to ask something, but Deacon cuts him off:

'' Not so fast! Do you think you can defy the might of the Armada?'' Ashley looked again at the broken Battle angels.

'' Mmm...'' she acted as if she was thinking, then said with a smile:'' Maybe'' If Deacon could, he would give her an evil smile too. He hits the ground with his cane, and five more clockworks rise up from the middle of the deck. Ashley's mischievous grin faded, even Subodai's eyes widened. The clockworks were at least four times bigger than Ashley. They had huge black armor from head to toe. Masks like Deacon's, the hats were kinda too small for them. Each had a huge, six feet long sword, and a gun, that looked more like a mini cannon.

They stood in perfect V formation, the middle one kneeling, and with their cannons aimed for the group.

'' Wat...what are those?'' Gandry's voice was shaking.

'' Surrender!'' ordered the Spy master. He was saying it in mock.'' Don't make me destroy you.'' Boochbeard loughs. Ashley and Subodai looked at him, as if he had gone mad.

'' Oh, don't bother...'' he said and raised his musket to the air. It shot out a red signal rocket." Lads-Fire!'' The rocket turned in to a firework in the sky. Ashley just now noticed Boochbeard's ship. It was painted green, with big red and white striped sails. The main one had a skull with a pirate's hat and a beard like Boochbeard's. The ship's cannons aimed for the Armada ship. When they fired, the cannon balls took the five clockworks off the deck.

Ashley looked at Boochbeard with amazement. The captain just winked to her.

'' Impressive'' admitted Deacon, thou Ashley still didn't like his tone. And it got nothing to do that he's a robot.'' It seems... we've underestimated you Fair Holystone... You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom...while it lasts.'' As always, the girl's feelings confirmed- with those words, Deacon pulled out a musket from his sleeve and shot at Boochbeard. The electric ball hit a barrel of gunpowder, making it explode! Every one of the gang flew backwards. Ashley, Subodai and Gandry got to their feet quickly, but Boochbeard got the biggest hit. He was coughing on the deck.

His crew was now boarding the Armada ship. Deacon had fled. _Enjoy your freedom...while it lasts. _Ashley was stunned, but not by the weird muskets. That brave and crazy feeling had left her. She was confused yet again. One of the crewmen, a dog, shepherd if she's correct, helped her to Boochbeard's ship. Her legs were like jelly. Once she let go of the dog and collapsed.

'' I'll be fine,'' Ashley tried to sound sure.

'' I was ordered to keep an eye on you,'' said the dog. '' No,'' she disagreed.'' I'll...I just need a rest.'' The dog nodded and left her. After a moment the crew returned to the ship. Ashley, who shook off the stress already, heard Boochbeard coughing.

'' ...that blast nearly did me in'' he said.'' I can barely see...Holystone, take the helm! You'll have get us to safe harbor.'' Ashley raised her head from her knees. The crewmen were looking at her. Some with respect, others with fear or curiosity.

'' Are you _mad_?'' she said to the captain.'' I don't know how to drive this thing!'' with that, the crewmen exchanged looks. Okay, now that was making Ashley angry. What did these animals expect from her?!

'' Great!'' said Gandry and showed up from nowhere. He took her hand and started pulling towards the helm.'' Class has started!

_**XXX**_

* * *

'' I never thought I'm so good with navigation!'' Ashley said, standing by the helm. They left the Armada ship behind. The only thing that surprised her was the sky. The ships were floating in the _sky!_ So this wasn't Earth. It was called the Spiral. Gandry explained to her that the Spiral is...well a spiral. Around it are many different realms, like worlds. In the middle of it is Wizard city, but Gandry wasn't sure if there were real magicians there.

So. If Ashley got it right, she is now in a pirate realm called Skull Island. And she was navigating this ship to the world's main island, that is floating. Ok, now this is too much of _Avatar_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Ashley told the monkey about Earth and her home. Subodai, Boochbeard who was recovering very fast, and a bit of the crew, came to listen about how her world was different from theirs. She told them about the technology, and the Solar System, but most importantly about the sea. Apparently these guys only heard of springs, rivers and lakes, but no seas or oceans. An ocean was called here skyway. Currents were wind lanes.

'' Wondrous,'' said Subodai. Ashley heard Gandry whispering something to Boochbeard. She gave them an angry look. What were they keeping from her?

'' Right,'' here comes her most important questions.'' Now, why are all of you looking at me like that? How did you two know who I am and why did Deacon call me _Fair_?'' Ashley heard a crab-man say to his friend: '' I think the queen's got amnesia...''

Ashley was outraged.

'' I do not! What's going on?'' she directed the question to the captain. He frowned.

'' Aren't ye Fair Ashley Holystone?'' he asked.'' The one who disappeared after the squid attack?''

''Wha...'' her mouth stayed open for a second.'' N...No. No I'm not from around here. And my name's Ashley Holystone. No _Fair_. I'm not a queen or something.''

'' Oh, but you are.'' said a dog.'' You were like...a queen to swashbucklers. Metaphorically.''

'' _Were_?'' asked the girl nervously.'' You mean... she _died_?''

'' Aye,'' said Boochbeard.'' Great fighter and a magnificent friend to all...except the Armada. She had allies trough out the whole Spiral!''

'' Until she sacrificed herself to spy on the Armada...and for her crew.'' addend Gandry, with his hat taken off.'' She used the main stormgate to Dragonspyre. When she and her crew got out, there was a Giant Squid, hunting. They fought it...in the end...'' the monkey couldn't finish. Instead the crab, who had called her _queen, _continued:

'' In the end Holystone ordered her crew to go back trough the stormgate. She stayed to distract the beast.''

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ashley couldn't believe it.

'' You're mistaking me for her. I'm not Fair Ashley,'' she squeezed the helms handles.

'' But you look just like her,'' everyone said. Only Subodai was quite. Boochbeard gave examples:

'' The hair, the eyes, moves...even the rapier!,'' Ashley looked at her weapon. _It belonged to Fair Ashley..._

'' Maybe she's one of those Twins?'' suggested a dog pirate.

'' Twins?''

'' Could be,'' agreed Boochbeard.'' Sometimes people came out of nowhere. I remember a guy named Jules Verne, another was a magician named Merlin.''

'' Also Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut or Napoleon...'' said Gandry.

'' You have got to be kidding!'' Ashley knew all of them! They were very famous people on Earth! She told the crew that.

'' Wait...'' she just remembered.'' where's my hand bag? The snowglobe was in it! My phone and...''

'' Snowglobe?'' asked Subodai. Ashley told them how she got here in the first place.'' The Armada must've took it...oh, Lord... I need it to get back home!''

'' Not to mention, if Kane will find out how to use it, there's no telling what could happen!'' said Gandry. Ashley grabbed her head. That's it...she'll never ever see her parents again...She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'' Take me with you'' said Subodai.'' Together, we'll find your way home.'' Ashley looked him directly in the eyes. She could tell he experienced the lost of _his _home before.

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

**Done! Finally! Six x like that _XX_ means I'm done with this story. Now for the requests...**

**Ugh...If you'll excuse me, I have to go and throw this keyboard in to the toilet.**


	5. Chapter 5 Skull Island

**_Skull Island_**

Boochbeard dropped them off at the floating dock. He told Ashley to find captain Avery-an old friend.

They took the stairs to the upper part of the isle. After a few minutes her sneakers were full of white sand. Most part of the isle was covered up in jungle. The big skull mountain was overlooking the docks and the little town. As they walked up the sandy hill, Gandry explained how they found out about Ashley's whereabouts.

The snowglobe hadn't ported her directly on to the Armada ship. She was first seen lying unconscious here on the sand. Blind Mew, an old, blind cat, was the first to hear her drop. Since he was blind, he couldn't describe how Ashley looked like, so Boochbeard had to ask a second witness, who was a young boy named Alex. He said that some Armada marines thought I look interesting.

'' Pff. Yeah, a girl lying on the sand...'' Ashley said sarcastically. '' _how_ interesting. So...I'm guessing they don't know that I'm not Fair Ashley?''

'' Nope.''

'' Great! I'm being hunted by robots! Where have I seen this...What?'' Gandry was giving her _the look_ again.

'' What are those?'' he pointed to her pants.

'' Um...jeans?'' she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. The monkey shook his head.

'' No No No...you won't fit in in those..._jeans. _And I won't say a thing about those shoes...''

'' Hey! These are my favorite!''

_**XXX**_

'' Ohhh no... you won't catch me wearing that hillbilly outfit.'' Ashley protested. Gandry had lured her and Subodai to a costume shop. Talk about a monkey with fashion issues. '' No offense, guys.'' she added to Subodai and a rat, who was selling pirate outfits.

'' You need it to blend in!'' said Gandry.

'' I thought you said Fair's famous! How could I possibly blend in with that fact, then?'' The rat interfered:

'' Well, I could check for some eye-patches or ...'' Ashley narrowed her eyes on him. Maybe this was a new, not to mention weird, place where animals were actual people here, but Ashley always got used to things very quickly. At first she was in shock of course.

'' Right...'' said the sails man, taking a glimpse at the rapier,'' shutting up.'' Ashley then looked at Gandry with the outfit in his hands and said again:

'' I'm _not _wearing that...''

'' Do you want to be killed out there?'' said Subodai strictly. The girl looked at him. She wasn't expecting to hear such a hard voice from him. Maybe it was because of her parents? The last thing she said was..._'' That's not my name!''. _Ash...it wasn't her name. She imagined her mom sobbing on her dad's shoulder. Ashley doubted they called the police yet, but it can happen.

Ashley blinked a few times, then she asked in normal tone:

'' Why would anyone want to kill me?''

'' A: Because you're a stranger and pirates around here would think that those _jeans _is a valuable cloth.'' said the monkey.'' Or B:...well it's more _why_ you should wear this. See, if you would wear this, then you'll look more like Fair Ashley. So either everyone will think you came back from the dead and would be afraid of you, or at least, respect...'' Gandry paused for a sec.

'' Or?'' urged Subodai.

'' Or...they'll see the price on your head, and hunt you down.''

'' Perfect...'' murmured Ashley. She then dropped the optimistic grin, crossed her hands and bit her lip, thinking. After a moment she looked at the two. She sighed, took the outfit from Gandry and went to the other room to change.

About ten minutes passed and Ashley came out with a long purple pirate jacket, witch was banded with a wide belt, under it dark blue cloth. The found rapier hang off it. Under the jacket she had a clean white shirt. Her wrists were tightened with leather bands. Brown trousers were tucked in leather boots like Puss wears in _Shrek. _Her brown hair was banded with a purple band, with a pink feather on the side. Ashley's Earth clothes hang over her arm.

'' St. Bonobo,'' whispered Gandry. The rats long mouth flew open.

'' Oh, come on,'' said Ashley with frustration.'' What's wrong now?'' Gandry only said something in french and payed the seller. When they got out of the shop, the monkey gave her directions where to find Avery and gave her a pouch of money. When Ashley looked inside she found, not the regular American pennies, but a handful of gold coins! Engraved on them were skulls with eye-patches. _Pirate money? No way._

Ashley thanked the monkey for everything and strolled away, with Subodai with her. They passed the town and went up the stone stairs to Avery's court. There were dorms here, one for girls, the other for boys, but she didn't know why. In the middle of the court stood a fountain, that looked like a mini Cleopatra's needle. Around it were different houses with banners. The one that looked like an old Britain house had a blue banner with a blue wheal and a yellow telescope. The other was like a tool shed. The banner was red with a blood red flag with a white skull and a blue sword, that looked the same as Subodai's. Little more to the right stood a small Italian villa, with a dark purple dagger crossed with a orange rose. Next to the villa was a jungle-y cave with something green coming out of it. The banner was a dark green with a green voodoo doll. Walking up the stone hill Ashley heard cannonballs blasting. On the right tower were a couple of men ( I mean _men _men) blasting something in the distance, where another island floated. The left tower had another banner with a orange musket with green smoke coming out of it.

Between those two towers was Avery's office. From the left side was standing a bid statue with a ship on waves. On it was sitting a boy and next to him stood a girl with her sword held up high. It wasn't Fair. Ashley felt that. She then knocked twice on the office doors and waited. Soon a voice answered:

'' Come in!'' Ashley came in and looked around with amazement. The place was full of antiques! Maybe more than in that antique shop Ben took her. Flags, armor, statues, weapons, paintings ( that included Boochbeard and Gandry), ships and...bones in bottles?

'' Oh,'' said an old man with surprise. Avery was wearing a black hat with a white feather, a long, emerald colored coat with a golden trim. Black trousers, high long socks in gentleman's shoes. Around his waist and over his chest were decorative belts. Although Avery still had a sword to his waist. His face was playful, with his cheeks and nose red, like Santa's. He had a graying mustache and short beard, even his shaggy eyebrows. Hiding his hear, Avery wear a brown periwig. Next to his desk stood a bird stand with a beautiful white parrot, like a Cockatoo. '' Who are you, then?''

Ashley explained _everything_ fast. When she finished, Avery nodded a couple times.

'' On the run from the Armada, are you?'' he checked. '' Well I run a pirate heaven here not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it. If you took of the Armada, I trust you will do fine with Fin.''

'' What do I have to do?''

'' One of my...willful crewmen, that's Fin, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back!'' Captain Avery had to stop, because something shook the place. Dust fell from the sealing. Ashley almost fell of her seat, Subodai was supporting on his hooves.


	6. Chapter 6 Troggie trouble

_**Just a quick note. I'm planning something else for the future, so...yeah. I'm not going to write the whole story from here to Aquila, because I know that, at least half of the readers read Norque's 18 story from top to bottom, so you technically know the whole thing. I'm just going to put up some excerpts, what I feel like writing from my story...if you don't mind...  
**_

_**Troggie trouble  
**_

Avery's parrot shrieked. One of the feathers flew in to Ashley's mouth. Avery straightened up, as if nothing had happened and continued:

'' Fin fled to Skull mountain, and roused the Troggies...'' there was another hit.'' now they're bombarding us! Get my amulet back. Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion.'' Ashley then spat out the white feathers and nodded. _This ought to be fun. _She thought. Well, at least she now knows why there were some guys on the bastion shooting blindly at the other isle. But before they could carry on, Ashley went back to the town. She needed something to put her clothes away. Many people were gathering about to a rabbit, who was selling many things. When she got close, he took interest in her quickly.

'' Ahoy, girly. Would you be interested in some of my collection from the Spiral?'' Ashley just looked at him nervously. Subodai pushed her closer. She then asked the rabbit if he had a simple backpack. It looked like he didn't know the word ' simple'. He started pulling out leather handbags, silk bags...but then he took out a worn-out leather backpack. Marks of gunpowder were on it. The rabbit was surprised that Ashley wanted it, but she didn't mind. The sails-rabbit also offered her a journal with yellow papers, but they were empty. The cover was covered in gold ivy-design. For all that, Ashley had to give him only three gold coins.

_**XXX**_

When she reached the tower, she and Subodai had to duck immediately.

'' Ahoy there!'' said a scratchy voice. '' Keep yer head down, unless ye're lookin' to be blown up!''

'' No, thank you!'' she answered while waving her hand to keep away the dust from her eyes.'' We had enough for today,'' The gunnery chief murmured something under his breath. The guy was buff, but not as much as Boochbeard. He had a black mustache, his right eye had an eye-patch. On top of his head he had a three- sided hat. Black shirt with red trims, hook on the left hand, brown trousers buckled by a double belt. His good hand was really dusty.

'' But, maybe we could help? Either way we still need to get over there,'' Ashley nodded towards the island. Even a snail would know it's Skull Mountain there.

'' First we need to stop this bombardment.'' said Rigby.'' Go find Bonnie Anne. She went across the bridge to teach the savages a lesson. You'll do more good there!''

'' Okay. Come on,'' Ashley waved to Subodai. The bridge to Skull Mountain went so far away, Ashley barely could see it's end. She went first. She was never afraid of heights, but these planks made her uneasy. Before taking a step she checked if the plank was secured. If she'd suddenly fall, Ashley knew she could count on the horse for support.

Ashley felt so relieved when they reached the ground.

'' Gunnery base,'' said Subodai. Ashley looked around. The place actually looked too small for a Gunnery base, but what did ya expect at a jungle. Men were running with guns, some were carrying their injured mates, others planning attacks. Now, which of them is Bonnie Anne? The two walked looking around for who might be Bonnie. Even here people looked at her with hope in their eyes, some feared to even look at Ashley. _Fair must've been very famous. Wonder why. It can't be just because she had a crazy sense of humor..._

Finally Subodai pointed at a tall fox bandaging her comrade. She had a scaramanga over her back. She had a dusty dusty blouse, showing of her fury shoulders, a long red scarf around her neck with a blue band over the shoulder, that was holding a bull horn. She also had a long, dark blue, skotish-like skirt. Long leather boots, along with leather gloves, and a bandana on her head. Her ears pointed out of it.

Ashley walked up to her and saw how big and copper colored her eyes were. '' So who're you then?'' she asked with a British-Skotish accent. Ashley explains why she and Subodai are here.

'' Avery sent ye? Good...you've come just in time,'' said Bonnie taking a glimpse at her mates. '' That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they're mad as badgers. The slimy devils raided up at night...took half our powder stores, now they're flingin' it back at the town!''

'' So we've noticed,'' said Ashley looking back at Subodai.'' Is there a way we can pass trough the Troggies?'' Although she still didn't know what they are, but they sounded nasty.

'' We're trying to fight back, but there's too many of them. Soften 'em up a bit, and I'll help ye find Fin. Report to Lieutenant Smollet after.''

Ashley nodded and with Subodai crossed a smaller bridge to the Troggie territory. She red a lot of books about pirates, heard stories, including about Anne Bonnie, who was probably a Twin of the fox. The trees were glowing in different ornaments, the ground was wet and smudgy, small rivers ran over the end of the isle. Subodai slowly took out his blade, he looked worried. Ashley didn't feel better either. Her new backpack became heavier, thou there was only her old clothes and journal in it. She was sensing an ambush, and before she could realize it, a dart flew over her ear. Ashley saw the hiding Troggies. They were blue poisonous tree frogs, with big yellow eyes. They were ordering to one another, but it seemed more like they were laughing. Ashley pulled out her rapier and griped it with her hands. Subodai was about to strike. Ashley then felt the cold feeling again.

'' No!'' she cried and took Subodai by the hand. A trap then snapped under the leaves, where he was about to put his hove. How did Ashley see that coming, she didn't know, and she didn't have time to find out. The Troggies then jumped out from the bushes with spears in their sticky hands. Ashley swallowed. _Focus, focus. _She thought to herself, trying to remember her fencing lessons on Earth.

Then one of the frogs lunched for her. Ashley spins on her heel and slashed the Troggies chest. It fell to the ground with it's butt upright. The others then attacked for their fallen friend...

_**XX**_

_**XX  
XX**_


	7. Chapter 7 Class has started

_**Class has started**_

_**Takes part after defeating Fin and getting a raft and hearing the story of Captain Gun...**_

Flying pears, famous pirates, Avery playing tricks on her...sure, why not? That's practically what happened to Ashley the hole day...apart from escaping an armada ship, almost getting her head chopped of by Fin Dorsal...but pirate teachers? Crazy.

So everything she needs to do is learn how to fight properly, and then go looking for treasure. So. We'll take a look at Ashley's new journal then.

* * *

Subodai said she makes a really good swashbuckler. _Fast, deadly and noble. _That's what Avery said about them. Apparently, Skull Island is like a pirate- heaven-school place, where kids of many ages go to learn. _Not a charity? Yeah, right. _

The houses with banners were classes of different kinds of pirates. The red banner stated for buccaneers-the strongest, orange was for the keen- eye musketeers, blue banner was the spirited privateers, green-the mysterious witchdoctors and finally, purple- the light swashbucklers. Which was her class. So, Ashley had about a week to study around at Avery's court and then go looking for adventures...she had no idea how she'll accomplish it that fast.

_**Musketeer training:**_

Ashley walked up to the East Bastion, where the musketeers were shooting at targets. When she got close, everyone lowered their muskets and shotguns and stared at her with sharp eyes. That made Ashley shiver. She felt the electricity once, so she didn't want another strike.

Most of the kids were about fifteen, youngest six. They were wearing orange shirts or jackets, but there was also free-style. Some had black powder smudged on their faces, hands were with special gloves.

'' Ah, there ye are,'' Ol' Fish Eye was, literally, an old pelican with a old turn-up coat, with a black cape, dark green trousers and green boots. On his head was a old gunners hat with holes. Messy feathers covered his face and hands. On the left eye he had a kind of spectacle, which helped him aim better. As he waved his hand, the others turned and aimed for the targets, but two girls parted from their friends and stepped at Fish Eye's side.

'' She's yours, Taylors'' he said. The girls both had long orange hair bound into pony tails. They were wearing yellow coats on green shirts. Their trousers were white, but had black spots around them. The twins weren't wearing gloves like their classmates. Shoes were purple, and on their heads they had a white, three- sided hat. The only thing that Ashley could separate them was by their small earrings: one blue, the other pink. The girls had eagle eyes, but they looked at Ashley with amusement, as if she was the key to an imaginable prank.

'' Hi,'' they said. Ashley noticed their fangs were slightly longer than normal.'' I'm Lily.''said the girl with pink earrings.'' And I'm Mindy.''

'' Ashley,'' Ashley nodded. Lily swung an arm around her shoulders.

'' You don't look like from around here. First day on the isle?'' Mindy laughed at her own joke.

'' Hm, more like first day in the galaxy...''

'' Nah, you'll get used to it. Like Captain Avery likes saying: _It's Pirate Heaven here,'' _Ashley got that the girls didn't take her seriously.'' But you_ do look _familiar.''

'' I get that a lot. So, you're musketeers?

_'' _Yup. Gunpowder and dust is our meal...'' Ashley took that as a figure of speech,'' the wind is our father and the storm is our mother.- Our talent is written in history books and many of the famous people have learned from Fish Eye...-well you get the point,''

_ ''_ Any who...here's your task,'' Lily reached for one of the shotguns on the table and dismantled it in one move.'' is to assemble this shotgun in the right order,'' she dropped the peaces to Ashley's feet.

_''_ You're kidding,'' Ashley said. Lily and Mindy smiled and went away. Ashley sighed and sat down on the ground to inspect the peaces.

She sat there for hours, connecting only few peaces at a time. She heard the other kids laughing pretending to be her: making confused looks, disassemble and assembling their guns. Ashley finally threw away the neck and stared at it. She felt how Ol' Fish Eye was gazing at her, as if aiming to shoot her. _This is ridicules_. She thought. _Why don't I have Jed-eye powers? _

But then a bulb suddenly lighted up in her head. She took the peaces and, one by one, she constructed a perfect shotgun. She looked at her work with dazed eyes. The musketeer teacher then walked up to her and lunged his hand forward. Ashley gave him her shotgun for him to examine it. After a while, he looked at Ashley and asked:

'' Are you satisfied with it?'' the girl gave another glimpse at the thing, then looked at the class. The twins were giving her a thumb-up.

'' Yes,'' said Ashley, trying to sound confident. Fish Eye narrowed his eye, then waved for her to follow. The kids gave him space, as they walked to one of the targets. The teacher stopped at thirteen feet from it and asked her again, still looking at the shotgun.

'' You're not from around here, are ye? Tell me...do you know what we use to load these beauties?''

'' Uh, gunpowder?''

Fish Eye nodded.

'' Do you know where we get it from?'' now he was gazing right at her. The sharp look made her lose her confidence. At the question, Ashley frowned.

'' We don't use the Armada gunpowder, if yer thinking that,'' Fish Eye said very seriously.'' Oh, no...we get it from mother sky. We fly into storms and collect the _lightning_ powder.'''Ashley's eyes widened.'' Dangerous...but better than using the enemy's products.''

There was a short silence, then Fish Eye threw the shotgun to her. '' Load it up and show me how good's yer hand.'' Ashley did as said. Once the powder dripped down the neck of the gun, she bent on one knee and aimed for the red target, then pushed the trigger. There was a loud whistling and the scratchy flickering of electricity. Ashley lowered her gun with trembling hands. The ball had hit the yellow part of the target, which wasn't that bad.

'' Not bad, girly.'' the pelican praised her. '' Class diss mist!''

And indeed- the sun was going down already. The musketeers made an army salute with their guns: sets the foot, raises the gun to the shoulder, then releases it and walk away in perfect formation. Ashley didn't have to do that for two reasons. First: She was new, and second: this wasn't her main class...

_**Privateer training:**_

Ashley had heard that privateers took classes at night sometimes...thank Lord it wasn't one of those times! The Privateer class was in the old British house, that I mentioned, although it was more of a big office.

'' Strike the colors! Sound the general quarters!'' shouted the old sheepdog in the middle of the room, surrounded by kids. Ashley raised an eyebrow. The Commodore was wearing a blue naval coat with a gold trim and epaulets on the shoulders. An orange shirt was under it, tucked in white trousers. He wore a two-sided blue commodore hat wit a big white feather. He had a cutlass stripped to his belt.

'' Sir,'' said one of the kids,'' we're on land.''

'' Ah, yes...of course we're on land. I was just testing you,'' as Ashley closed the door, the Commodore turned to her. '' And who, the devil, are you?''

'' Um...the new student?...''

'' Wha? Ah, yes,'' he nervously waved his shaggy hand. He then pointed to one of the privateers,'' You there, um...'' he snapped his fingers, obviously trying to remember the name.

'' Dino,''

'' Right, show her around,'' a boy then raised from the floor. He had messy black hair and was wearing samurai armor ( enough said). Strapped to his back was a weird staff, clearly also samurai-ish, but to his waist he had some try-blade daggers. Under his arm, Dino was carrying a helmet.

'' Hey,'' he said and took out his hand,'' ' Quick' Dino Andrews.''

Ashley took the the hand and shook it.

'' Ashley,'' Dino raised one eyebrow, just like she did. That made her lough a little.'' Holystone.''

Dino nodded.

'' You'll have to excuse the Commodore. See, he's the oldest teacher on the isle. His hearing isn't that good as before, not to mention memory loss. The guy doesn't even remember his own name,'' He laughed, but it seemed very sad to Ashley.

'' Isn't he then _too old _to teach?'' she asked. The boy just pulled his shoulders.

'' Maybe, but he refuses to take a break...that's why he usually falls asleep in class,'' there was a bump and a snore from the back. The Commodore was drooling on the planning table. Few of the ship figures were lying on the blue carpet.'' See what I mean?''

Three kids then stood up and began waking up the teacher.

'' Uh huh,'' Ashley said.

'' Right. Privateering,'' Dino mounts his head with the helmet, ropes hanging from the sides, so it fell on his eyes. Ashley giggled when he began the '' know-it-all'' acting.'' It's like being a leader. You have to think a lot and care for your team,-that's why we have first-aid lessons- keep it alive for the win...so you can say it's the most important class.''

'' Okay, now you're just bragging,''

'' It's true! If there's no leader, it's chaos; if there's no plan ( or it's a bad one)- you lose, and there might begin a mutiny!''

'' And here's our motto: _Defense is the best offense. _That's why we learn to use shields.'' Ashley took a good look at him again. He smiled and pushes something on his sleeve. A triangular form shot out and formed into a magnificent silver shield.

'' Wow,'' Ashley said with amazement. He then tapped his sleeve again and the shield vanished. Then, with the same hand, Dino waved to her, took a shiny scope from a desk and opened the door.

'' Where the blazes are you going?!'' the Commodore shouted suddenly woken up by the creaking door. '' If you're to make it out there, you need to be prepared! Ashley, it's time for your first lesson,'' Ashley exchanged looks with Dino.

'' That's where I'm taking her, sir,'' Dino said.'' You do know, that first day in class a student has to give a lesson, not the teacher?''

'' Oh, yes...carry on, then,''

When Ashley closed the door, she looked at her friend, not hiding the smile.

'' Did he just remembered my name?''

'' His memory woks like flashbacks...don't ask.''

Dino led her up the hill to Avery's office. They stood between two Triton statues. It was a perfect view of the court.

'' Here,'' Dino gave Ashley the scope,'' let's see how good you are at navigation. I give you coordinates and _señora _has to tell me what she sees,''

'' West, 8 degrees below horizon'' Ashley raised the spyglass to her eye and adjusted it,'' a palm tree leaf,''

'' K, South by Southeast, 20 degrees below horizon,'' she adjusted it again,'' the witchdoctor voodoo doll.''

Dino kept giving her new coordinates till noon.

'' You're pretty good. Ever thought of joining the Privateers?''


	8. Chapter 8 Class has started (part 2)

_**Class has started**_

_**Continued**_

_**Buccaneer training:**_

Even she could tell this was the _opposite class. _The tool shed was bigger than outside, and the first things you see are crates overfilled with bloody, sharp and heavy weapons, not to mention the hanging head-trophies of beasts with _really _sharp fangs. Ashley shivered. The place reminded her of a scene from a horror movie. The ripped red carpet under her feet didn't help to bring down the creepiness ( _**A.N ( author's note ) : If some buccaneers from the game are reading this and feel slightly insulted, sorry, I'm just telling what I actually felt when I got there.)** _), neither did the window that gave some sun rays to the entry room. A rough, scratchy voice came from the other room, that made Ashley jump.

'' Holystone, you are late,'' Ashley had guessed the teacher had heard the creaking wooden door. She glimpsed over the corner, took a deep breath and walked up to the buccaneer, trying to look brave. Mordekai was a huge hammer-head shark. Scars covered his face and chest ( btw, old leather belts covered it) . He had tattoos on his muscles, like the dancers in New Zealand ( only they tattooed their faces and liked to stick out their tongues a lot...), he wore bronze cuffs on the wrists and around the waist was a _skirt-shorts _like the earlier Persians had. A gold ring hang near his left eye.

The class looked kinda better, as in Chinese style. The kids stood between improvised manikins, made from casks, Yum bottles for their heads with different navy hats. The young buccaneers were beginning to laugh ( Ashley heard from Mindy that swashbucklers and buccaneers had a...sort of rivalry.). They wore bronze, silver and gold armor. Ashley had no idea how can they still be moving with such weight. Then again, buccaneers were all about strength, rage, even loyalty.

'' Sorry,'' that was everything Ashley had to say. Mordekai narrowed his eyes on her.

'' I may go easy on you...But a warning: my teaching might break you in half. Most twinkle-toes I though, couldn't take pressure.'' Ashley saw a girl pretending to feint. Couple of her friends weren't hiding their giggles. _Oh, please, _Ashley thought, _do they really think I'm going to give up that easily? _The one thing useful she learned on Earth, was how to deal with bullies. Child's play...well not exactly.

'' Are you trying to scare me, sir?'' she said mockingly. '' I can give it a try, can't I?''

'' Hmph,'' Mordekai sneered,'' you're either brave...or stupid,''

'' Ha! I get that a lot...no wait, friends often call me crazy, but stupid works too,'' that actually insulted her, but Ashley noticed the kids were looking at each other confused. Maybe they didn't get a swashbuckler like this a lot?

Mordekai takes out a huge two-handed sword, with rings strapped to it. Ashley feared that the shark wants to cut her in half, but he stabs the sword to the ground. Ashley frowned and looked at the stuck blade.

'' Take it out,'' says the shark, like this was a morning walk Ashley was taking. She was also confused that _he _gave the test, not a student.

'' That's...impossible.'' Mordekai grinned, showing his pointy shark teeth. Ashley then felt something standing behind her. She turned and met an Asian black bear, wearing silver armor and a ax strapped to his back. It was odd to see him here, since these guys have to like in the Himalayas.

'' Oscar, is it impossible?'' the bear Oscar stepped to the sword, taking a short glimpse at Ashley. The kids around ducked for some reason. The girl took a few steps back, and with that Oscar gripped the two-hand sword and pulled like from butter. The bear gave it a swing. Ashley's eyes widened when the pointy end stopped centimeters away from her forehead, then pulled the blade away and stabbed it back to the ground.

'' What about now?'' someone said.

'' He showed her right...''

'' I don't think she'll do it...''

Oscar approached slowly to Ashley, she could even see his brown..._sad eyes?_ He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Ashley could have sworn she didn't see any tongue...so, it means he is mute? She looked at him with sympathy, but no one saw that. Everyone was busy laughing. Oscar just nodded to her like saying _'' Good luck,'' _and went away.

Ashley remembered a friend she met in a playground. His name was Owen, and he was mute also. Ashley was probably his only friend back then, till she introduced him to the others. Hanging out with Owen, she learned how to speak in gesture and he even tough Ashley how to draw.

Her pity turned to anger. Oscar maybe is the best buccaneer here, but no one cared that he was _mute_. He's popular just for his talent. Ashley turned to the sword and examined it. Hmm...the blade's right side wasn't straight. Perfect. she walked to the left, asking the kids to move. She concentrated, stood into position, like preparing for a marathon and sprints. Ashley jumps a few feet from the sword and kicks it's red leather hilt. She flipped and landed on the ground, while the sword soared across the room and sank into the Chinese paper wall.

Ashley straightened at looked at Mordekai. Before he could add some comments Ashley said:

'' You said to take it out. Well, it's out. Unless you think I didn't use any_ might.''_

Mordekai just stared at her for a while. He nodded quickly and said:

'' Class is dismiss,''

'' But...'' someone wanted to protest.

'' I SAID DISMISS!'' everyone jumped and ran trough the door. Ashley was first, so she stepped aside to watch the buccaneers run. Last came Oscar. He grinned and raised his shaggy eyebrow.

''_ Impressive,'' _Ashley pulled her shoulders and bowed to him, just for fun.

'' Not bad for a swash, huh?''


	9. Chapter 9 Class has started ( part 3)

_**Class has started**_

_**Continued**_

_**Witchdoctor training:**_

Wonder if there's a way to combine the Witchdoctor sanctum and the Privateer place...Seriously, maybe this cave was dark and stank a little, but it was pretty comfortable. Pillows were lying _everywhere_, and on them were sitting kids. They were wearing outfits out of hay, leaves and all kinds of colorful cloths. One or other had jewelery made of bones, fangs or feathers. In the back, next to a steaming cauldron, was Madame Vadima, floating in a meditation position, with her Cristal ball out front. She mumbling something to her students. Her long uptight dress floated around her tall purple leather shoes. Her dark blue hair was falling on her naked shoulders. On the neck hang dozens of charms, her arms were tattooed in swirling pictures and on her wrists were wooden bracelets, not to mention her fingers were overfilled with rings.

When Ashley's steps stopped echoing in the cave, the ball fell to Vadima's hands, reveling her painted face.

'' I've been expecting you,'' she said mysteriously. All of the kids looked at Ashley. She was used to getting strange glimpses from everyone in the past days, but the young witchdoctors looked at her like they knew all about her life. Maybe even about how she got here. '' One of my childs will speak with you. Learn our art wisely...if not, the power might turn against you.''

That didn't sound very pleasant... This time, it was a desert fox. She had a blue bandana around her head, her twitching ears stuck out of it. She was wearing a dark green shirt, arms half naked...well they were furry...covered in cloth from the elbow. Around her waist was a gold belt holding up a long stripped skirt. Shoes were the same as Vadima's. The fox had a gold collar on her neck, along with beads of fangs. She was carrying a shepherd staff with a red ribbon.

'' Setting Night,'' she said.

'' What?...oh,'' Ashley got that she was introducing herself. '' Ashley.'' Setting Night looked at her from head to foot. Ashley felt uneasy.

'' I have been watching you,'' _Why do all wizards have to speak so...creepy...honestly, _Ashley thought. '' In my dreams.''

'' Dreams?'' Setting Night nodded and continued expecting her.

'' Holystone...like _Sacred stone. _You stood on a golden New Moon, with raised blade,'' she pointed to Ashley's rapier.'' leading legends to victory and fortune.''

'' No,'' Ashley sat on one of the pillow piles and, with a quick glimpse to the other kids, she said in a low voice.'' No, Sen...can I call you Sen? That's not me that you saw, it was Fair Ashley. I'm _just_ her Twin, who's...''

'' Lost in our world,'' Sen finished. Ashley's eyes widened.'' I know. It is hard for you, but you're getting used to all very fast.''

The girl realized that her mouth was open. Sen sat next to her and gave Ashley by the chin, making her mouth close. She slowly recovered from her awe.

'' I've heard of dream-fortune-telling, but this is just...wow.'' Sen twitched her ears, showing she got the compliment. She shortly looked at Madame Vadima and took out a Cristal ball from a pouch.

'' Now for the test,''

* * *

'' Isn't there another one?'' whined Ashley.'' I've been staring at this thing for_ hours.'' _She wasn't kidding. She didn't even take a lunch brake and it was getting really dark in the sanctum. Sen shook her head.

'' No. Focus.''

Ashley sighed and continued to stair at the Cristal ball with a bored look. _Useless. _She is not a witchdoctor like her friend here...then again, she wasn't a musketeer, nor privateer or buccaneer, but she did fine in each, right?

The only thing in the ball was pink fog. That kinda reminded Ashley of the snowglobe that got her here. She almost wished that the same thing would happen with this ball. It would maybe take her back home, awakening from the nightmare. Or making it worse and take her a thousand years back to the past, then she would end up sleeping with the dinosaurs...No, thank you.

A shadow in the Cristal ball made Ashley cut off her thoughts.

'' Hey, I think I see something,'' she narrowed her eyes, trying to make out what it might be. The shadow slowly formed into a mans body. All his robes were black with gold trims and medals. The vision zoomed, revealing the face...that was actually another white mask. It was one of the Clockworks. _Great, _Ashley wanted the channel to change already, and was about to shake the Cristal ball.

But then she remembered the Clockworks she fought. This guy was_ definitely_ different. His mask was colored in gold ornaments, his outfit wasn't made for battle and was completely clean, not turned to shreds or any other way ruined. _Who the heck..._ but then it dissolved. The image was gone. Ashley straightened.

'' What did you see?''

* * *

_**Swashbuckler training: **_

Ashley finally got to meet _her _classmates. Though, she did make a few friends. _Well, Subodai _did _say I look like a swash in the battlefield. _

The small villa was called The Swashbuckler's hall. Enough said. The place was filled with pointy weapons, kept in barrels, food storage, dinning room decorations...A spiraling staircase led to the second floor, where kids sat above their classmates. From a few planks up there hang sacks, filled with who knows what, along with two chandeliers. Instead of a Red it was a faded purple carped drifting across the hall.

At the end of the hall stood a raccoon lady. Morgan LaFitte. She was wearing a long jacket with no sleeves, with a blouse beneath it. It was tucked in short purple shorts and she had something that reminded Ashley of sneakers. He head covered a purple bandana.

'' And what iz thiz?'' she asked in a French accent, though it wasn't as sharp as Gandry's. '' A new student? A zwashbuckler? Marvelous!''

Ashley saw how her orange eyes danced. The girl wanted to walk up to her teacher and give a deep bow, but in front of her landed a blond boy with a strange getup. His leather hat had a puffy feather ( it looked like it belonged to an ostrich). His outfit was mixed with western and Greek style: A jacked that reached almost to the ground and under it he had an orange tunic-like shirt. He had purple trousers tucked in black shoes. To his waist the boy had two cutlasses.

'' Antonio de Alviar,'' he introduced. Some of the girls swayed, others glared at Ashley. In that short moment Antonio offered her a perfectly red rose.

'' Um...thanks?'' Ashley took the rose and looked at the teacher with her eyebrow raised once again. She winced to her and said:

'' Now, Alviar...you'll have time to use charmz. Holystone, I see you are familiar with the rapier. But how good do you use it?'' Ashley just shrugged. '' I believe you have heard what swashbucklerz are like?''

'' Fast, deadly, mysterious,'' she glimpsed at Antonio.'' romantic?'' _Why not? That guy just proved it._

'' Indeed. I'll learn you all I know, but first,'' LaFitte threw her a twelve inch _perry _dagger.'' show us how you dance.''

Ashley turned to Antonio. So he was Ashley's component. Fine, sure...

She took out her rapier and raised it over her head, waiting for the attack. Antonio strikes her, but Ashley hits by the blade with the dagger, and spins to Antonio's back. She turned to him when he realized where Ashley had gone. The boy attack her head, but she blocks it spins swiftly toe on toe, one knee down and places her rapier to his stomach. Antonio looked down at her with amazement till she backs away and steps back into position. He grinned. He strikes again, Ashley wanted to block, but Antonio's blade dives between her blades, making them separate.

The clanging stopped for a second. The boy was so close to Ashley, she could stare right into his gray eyes. But she looked down and saw his ruby incrusted dagger pointing to her chest.

'' Very good, Ashley! But we have so much more work to do...'' said LaFitte.

_**XX  
XX  
XX**_


	10. Chapter 10 Now we're getting somewhere!

**_SKULL ISLAND:_**

**_Now we're getting somewhere!_**

**_Takes part after saving Norvile  
_**

'' You have my thanks, Holystone.'' said Captain Ahab seeing Ashley's team with Norvile.'' My son is safe and sound, and you've recovered our money from the market.'' Ashley looked at her crew and then said to Ahab:

'' So, let me guess: the money's for the frog?''

'' Ayuh...the money is going to be paid to the Frogfather, yes,'' Ahab narrowed his eyes on her.'' That's supposed to be a secret.'' the girl shrugged and pulled a mischievous smile. Ahab lowered the pouch with money and explained in a lower voice.'' We have an agreement with the Frogfather. We pay him to protect Jonah Town from all the Cutthroats and other ruffians.''

Ashley nodded, showing she got the situation.

'' Uh huh. Where is he exactly?'' The pelican stared with wonder at her.

'' You still mean to see the Frogfather? I advise against it, but very well...I'll send ye down. That's right, I said _down._'' Ahab added noticing the confused looks of the group.'' You mean you haven't heard? The Frogfather doesn't live _in _Jonah Town, he lives under it!''

'' Say _what?'' _Ashley caught a glimpse of the whale's tale, reminding on what she and her friends were standing, then pointed to the ground.'' As in...?''

'' Ayuh, the dark belly of the whale, yes. They don't take kindly to strangers, and a stranger you certainly are.'' The girl felt how her back tensed. Did everybody had to say that?! It was too obvious already! Ahab waved his hand to follow him to the whale's blowhole. Above it was hanging a lift-basket, like some kids like to use for their tree-houses. Ashley never even thought of taking a look at the biggest world mammal's belly. Or should I say Spiral's?

_**XXX**_

'' So this is Gullet?'' asked Bonnie, getting out of the bucket with Subodai, his nose wrinkling.'' What an interesting smell they've discovered.''

Bonnie was right. The smell reminded Ashley of ambergris and rotten fish dipped in mustard...ugh! She tried to breathe trough her mouth, so she would throw up.

Gullet wasn't big, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy. Ashley asked Sarah if she might know anything. The mouse said she used to come here for business, but never met the Frogfather in person. Luckily, some frog, who doesn't know how to mind his own things, nodded to Ashley and asked with suspicion:

'' Who are you?'' Ashley introduced herself, prepared for another stupid gasp, but she didn't get one.'' Never heard of ya. What's yer game?''

'' The Frogfather? Sure...that can be arranged. Head up the ramp behind me, then turn left an' down again. Big double doors dead ahead. Knock three times, and ask for Rocco.''

'' Rocco? He's the Frogfather's door man, see? He'll let you in. The password's...ah...''swordfish'''' Ashley narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the frog's tone, but it's all they got. She thanked for the info and followed the directions. Once her group got to the door, she knocked three times. A frog opened it and asked:

'' What's the password?'' Sarah rested her hand on the hilt of her short _perry_ dagger and answered:

'' ''Swordfish'', ''

'' Ah, I see,'' The frog's, who was Rocco, voice turned dangerously calm.'' Gatecrasher's, is it? I'm afraid without an invitation, you aren't seeing anyone...but the undertaker!'' A buff crab showed up behind Rocco. Just with the thought _O oh, _the crab grabbed Ashley by the shirt, pulled her in and knocked her to the rough wooden ground.

'' Ow!''

'' Get 'em, lads!'' yelled Rocco. Ashley rolled away from the crab and drew her rapier. Why do her thought's always confirm? She slashed the crab's arm and jumped away. She managed to see her comrades fighting another crab thug and a few frogs. Ashley felt her crab raising his claw over her. She turned, slashed his stomach and went for Rocco. He was hiding behind a crate and aiming with his musket. When he realized Ashley was coming towards him, it was too late-Rocco was already pressed to the ground by the swashbuckler's foot.

'' Call them off!'' she ordered. Rocco looked to the side, Ashley glimpsed too. Her mates were just standing there. Subodai punched a still conscious crab, forcing him to collapse.

'' Alright, you survived the audition,'' sighed Rocco. Ashley laid off of him, letting the frog to sit up.'' Frogfather's house is across the square, with the crabs outside. The password's,'' he made a cracking sound.

'' '' Ribbet''? Seriously?'' said Bonnie.'' _That's your _password? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard,''

'' That makes two of us,'' Ashley agreed, laughing.

'' It's true!'' Rocco insisted.'' frog's honor. Nobody's guessed it yet...go on.'' The group went out the door, still can't believing that the password is a croak. _Nobody's guessed it yet? _thought Ashley, _of course not, it's so simple, that...I just hope it's the right one._They passed the dark, small court and met some more crabs guarding a door.

'' What's the password?'' one of them asked. Bonnie exchanged looks with Sarah.

'' Uh...Ribbet?''

'' Go on in,'' he waved his claw to the door. Ashley raised her eyebrows. She was hoping for another throw to the floor, but if they insist...she opened the wooden with a lantern shinning bright above it.

The place was big, but cozy. Some statues with unicorn ladies stood in the dark corners. A few painting hang on the wall, and the team was standing on a wide, ocean green carpet, leading to a desk where a disgustingly green toad...sorry, _frog _sat. On the desk were a couple of documents and a stone statue of the Frogfather's head.

'' Who's this stranger that barges into my house?'' he said in a husky voice. '' You have spirit, girl, and you're clever. I can respect that. Let us reason together, we can do good business. Why have you come to me?'' Ashley didn't feel tight, since this ''_frog'' _really looked like the guy from _Godfather._ But if he knows where's Ratbeard, then she'll risk it.

'' Ah, Ratbeard. It is a favor you ask of me- to give you information.''

'' Well, yeah.''

'' This could do, but it's not that simple,'' he narrowed his eyes, like someone usually did on her. She couldn't tell if he knows her or not. The Frogfather gestured to a smaller frog next to him. The little guy had a heavy book by his side. Ashley saw the name: _The book of Favors_.'' My consiglieri will explain.''

'' It is written in the Book of Favors that favors can never be given...only _exchanged. _Something for something, as the Eagles say in Aquila.''

Ashley understood everything. _This ain't gonna be pretty._

'' So?''

'' You want information. I want the stores of exotic spices the Monquistans hold in their fortress, the Presidio. A favor for a favor, understand? Go to the Presidio, and sail behind the island: there is a hidden dock there, where one of my associates will be waiting,'' The Frogfather thrusts out his green hand with a diamond ring on it.'' Do we have an agreement?''

Ashley looks at the hand and bites her lip. She turned to Subodai and whispered:

'' I better get used to this sort of thing, huh?''

'' You're the captain,'' Ashley's eyes widened. She wanted to protest, but forced herself to shut up. She just sighed and took Frogfather's hand.

_**XXX**_

The team jumped off the creaking raft. The island was small, not far from Skull Island. Presidio, Monquistadors ( yep, little conquistador monkeys)..._what year is this_?

Ashley butchered her way deeper to the jungle. The hill was going strait down, in the middle stood the Frogfather's promised associate.

'' You're finally here! Off you go then. The path runs right to the edge of the wall- you can step right over,'' Ashley nodded, but something made her worry.

'' Why is it so quiet?'' the frog waved his hand.

'' All's quiet not, but you may meet Sentries on the walls,''

'' Oh, perfect!'' she said sarcastically. The frog answered in a hushed voice:

'' Silence them quickly: if they raise the alarm, you're doomed.''

Ashley's team went down to the edge to take a better look. The monquistadors were walking to and fro around towers. They looked _so _cute! Not like Gandry, the little guys were wearing the tiniest armor kit she had ever seen, and were carrying spears, with foils to their waists.

The girl remembered her classmates on Earth whining about some online game called _Pirates: Tides of Fortune, _for how hard it is to rob high leveled Spanish ships. Not to mention taking on their forts. Well, now Ashley will experience everything with her own skin.

'' Look over there, Ashley,'' Bonnie pointed to the Presidio's courtyard, to one of the mini doors. '' I saw one of 'em monkeys taking a crate th're. I recon that's the storehouse where the spices will be,''

'' Worth a shot. Everybody, get down,'' they went by the wall, trying not to get caught. When they reached the second tower, Ashley and Sarah had to silent the patrolling Monquistans the hard way. The little guys maybe looked cute, but they were fierce as a cat. Two more saw them take their colleges down. One of them almost poked Ashley's eye out. Subodai and Bonnie wanted to interfere, but she gave them a sign to wait. The monquistan wounded her leg and wrist. Ashley gripped his spear with one hand and gave the signal with the other. Bonnie blasted the monquistans.

Thank Lord she got it. Subodai looked at her. He was probably thinking something like - _The monkeys will pay. _Ashley smiled, showing him that she was fine and that the wounds meant nothing.

The group then ran down the stairs to the courtyard, not meeting anyone else. Sarah sighed with relief.

'' We made it! With any luck, we'll take the spices and be gone before anyone notices we were ever here,'' Well, it seemed their luck was working already- the storeroom wasn't locked. It was filled with food and powder crates, also weapons and armor and other supplies. Ok, the spices were just behind the little gate by the wall. But, of course, they had a problem.

'' It's locked!'' reported Sarah.'' I knew it felt too easy. We need a key...let's try the barracks,''

'' Stop!'' Ashley turned and saw a monquistan dressed in more different armor than the guards. The helmet was bigger and polished till it shined under the lantern light. The Captain was here. '' You pirate scum, you will pay for this. Take them!''

Morgan LaFitte said to her in class- _never attack first. Wait for the opponents move...He'll immediately regret for attacking a zwashbuckler! _Yup, that was handy. Ashley blocked the monquistan's spear and kicked him in the face. He blinked the stars out and wanted to strike again, but Subodai took out his rage. Ashley looked at the horse as the monkey fell to the stone ground. He went for the other, not looking back. Sarah took on the Captain, Bonnie was shooting whoever interfered. Ashley went to help the mouse. The Captain had marks on his polished armor already. He didn't hear Ashley's steps, so she closed up on him and stabbed his back. The girl had her eyes closed, but still heard the painful gasp.

Ashley didn't want to look at her rapier. Her legs felt like jelly. She wast used to killing, not like this...

'' Well that was a treat,'' Bonnie's voice woke her up. '' Let's go get that key before any more of them find us.'' Ashley followed her to the exit, ducking not to bump her head. '' Oh, the lil' blighters know we're here!'' The girl pushed her aside. _No good. _The monquistadors were standing in the center of the courtyard, ready for them.

'' A bold, unattractive pirate, eh!'' one of them said.'' You will rue the day you thought to cross the Monquistan empire, gangly one!''

Okay, now _that_ made her mad. Ashley took back the compliments about these monkeys, they're just rude!

The crossbow men shot at them. Ashley dodged the arrows easily, since she was the smallest of the group, unfortunately, Subodai got one to his arm. He groaned, but didn't stay down. Ashley covered Bonnie so she could load her gun, Sarah jumped around the monkeys, slashing. Finally The fox whispered to Ashley to duck, she signaled the others to do so, and Bonnie blasted.

The monquistans fell from the fireworks.

'' Nice job!'' said the girl and went for Subodai. He leaned for Ashley and she pulled out the arrow. The horse's robe was torn and bloody, but he thanked her. Ashley then ran for the barracks, and quickly ordered everyone to be quiet. There were no monquistans here, but Ashley didn't want another fight. Although, there were a few beds and tables, a long with a crab behind bars.

'' Hey you, help!'' he shouted. He was wearing a sky-blue shirt, white trousers and had leather wrist bands. Ashley almost reached his cell, when she heard steps above. _Not again._

'' Ugh...hold that though,'' she said to the crab. Yet again, the monquistan guards attacked them. It was hard to move around here without stepping on any stools, tables or beds. Ashley blocked the arrows with her _perry _dagger and slashed with her rapier. This time the fight was fast.

The girl then turned back to the crab.

'' Thanks for the...wait,'' he frowned.'' Captain, is that you? What's your name?''

'' Ashley...Holystone,'' Ashley answered a little uncertain. She jumped when the crab yelled:

'' Well I'll be! You _survived?_ I don't believe it! How do you like that? Ha ha,'' he seemed to be very happy seeing her, but Ashley knew what he was talking about.'' I thought I'd seen a ghost...''

'' Do I know you?''

'' I'm Bergus Latro! Did you hit yer little head? Ha ha...So what are you doing here?''

'' We need a key for the storehouse...a Frogfather thing,''

'' The Commander upstairs has a whole ring of 'em. Oughta open any lock in the fort.'' I know a secret way outta this place...I'll take you to it. What do you say?''

'' Won't be simple,'' Ashley said,'' but okay.'' She ran up stairs where the monquistans had come, turned over the corner and, with surprise, there was a much bigger door than anywhere else in the Presidio. Behind them was a huge, yellow colored place. Banners were hanging on the walls with the symbol of Monquista- A peeled banana. The fresco in the middle had some governor monkey face. The Commander jumped on his desk in the back. He was wearing back armor, with a yellow feather on the helmet. He was gripping a halberd.

'' What's this? A hairless giant thinks they can steal from the Crown of Monquista? I shall dispatch you with irresistible force!'' Guards ran out from the side doors. Harpooners shot at them. One of the arrows slipped pass her shoulder, Bonnie blasted them as she went for the Commander. Ashley had Sarah and Subodai behind her. She rolled away from the monquistans and attacked the Commander. Bonnie shot at him, he leaped of the desk and faced Ashley. The little guy wanted to slice her in half with that sharp halberd. She went to the side, slashed him, then jumped to the other side and banged him on the helmet. It made a vibrating sound, taking advantage Ashley kicked the Commander to the back.

She didn't want to kill him, like the Captain back there, so she just banged his head with the hilt of her rapier, taking him out for a then grabbed the key ring of the desk, waved to her friends and ran downstairs.

'' Looks like you turned into a real pirate,'' smirked Birgus as Ashley unlocked the door.'' You came here to steal something? Let's go get it!'' the crab hugged her by the shoulder, almost crushing her back.

'' Enough happy reunions,'' the girl had to thank Sarah one day for that.'' Let's get the spices from the storehouse.''

The courtyard was empty, but now there were guards in the storage. Birgus charged for them, while Bonnie aimed and blasted, Subodai sliced trough their armor, along with Sarah and Ashley. The crates shattered, crushing the food.

Birgus threw the little monkeys out the door and Ashley managed to unlock the spices.

'' An honor fighting beside you, Captain...once again,'' said Birgus. Ashley just hoped he was prepared for the truth. She handed Subodai some spices, but then her fingers grope something. She handed the remaining ones to Bonnie and uncovered a gate passage.'' That gate leads to a secret tunnel. I'll meet you in Gullet!'' he shouted and jumped in the passage.

_**XXX**_

They returned to Gullet, completely worn out. Ashley refused Bonnie's help till she heals the others, now they were walking with bandaged wounds back to the Frogfather. The girl sighed out the password and, with her friends beside her, she went in to find Birgus leaning against the wall behind the frog.

'' Welcome back, miss,'' greeted the Frogfather,'' Our mutual friend here tells me you did a fine job at the Presidio. He has also told me who you are. I see the resemblance,''

'' So...'' Ashley looked from the frog to Birgus,'' you know I'm not Fair Ashley?''

'' Of course!'' said the crab.'' I've been Ashley's _bodyguard _since the day her parents gave birth. You look like her and you have the same humor, but your fencing hasn't reached Fair's level, yet.'' Ashley looked down to the carpet.'' But...let me join your crew.''

'' What?'' she gazed at him.

'' It's the least I can do.'' he slowly approached Ashley and placed his claw on her shoulder.'' Besides, it'll be an honor and blessing, to travel with her Twin,'' The Frogfather made a fake cough.

'' As much as I hate to interrupt the tearful reunion, the time has come for us to do real business. You've done me a favor and you have my thanks. Now you want me to tell where to find the pirate Ratbeard...that I cannot do.''

'' What!?'' Ashley was shocked,'' Listen toad, do you know wha...''

'' I gave my word to Ratbeard that I would not betray him if anyone came looking for him. I cannot break my word. But now...'' he clapped his chubby hands,'' what of the favor I owe you?'' Ashley looked at him, just can't believing she had to pull all her friends trough the Presidio. She shook her head slowly as the frog with the book spoke up:

'' The book of favors tells us, that any favor owed may be transferred by the holder of the favor to any other party whom the holder owes a favor. The transferred favor takes place of any other favor that the holder owes to the party, the transferred favor is transferred to. In summary...''

The Frogfather raised his hand. '' That's enough. So, do you understand? There's a rabbit in Flotsam, One-Eyed Jack, who owes me a favor...I am holding his favor. I transferred the favor Jack owes me, to you, erasing the favor I owe you: my debt to you is paid, and now Jack owes _you _a favor.'' Ashley frowned with her mouth wide open. She moistened her dried-up lips and muttered:

'' You have got to be kidding...''

'' Jack gives you the information, my word remains unbroken. Everybody wins. You'll find One-Eyed Jack in the tavern in Flotsam, called the Black Spot,''

Ashley rolled her eyes and went to the door. She was beginning to think they were on a wild- goose- chase. Only replaced the goose with a dirty rat.

'' One more thing,'' the girl stopped at turning the knob.'' A long time ago, Fair's old crew asked me for docking privileges at the Starboard Pier. Their ship is still there...take it with my blessing.''

The group returned to the surface and Birgus led them to see the ship. They stepped over the chains as soon as the crab announced excitedly.'' This is your ship, Ashley.'' he waved at a marvelous England galleon. It's surface was painted lavender color and the figure head was a marvelous swan. The posts went up so high, reaching for the sky, and the sails were either dark purple, like the swashbuckler's theme, or yellow. On the main sail was Fair Ashley's mark- a gold circle with small blue waves, above them a golden New Moon hovered..._New Moon...Sen saw me standing on it. _

'' It's not much to look at, but she boasts some fine equipment.'' said Birgus.'' What do you think?'' Ashley went closer up to the ship. The paint was peeling off and there were some barnacles, but they could fix that.

'' It's perfect...'' she sighed. And she wasn't joking...her eyes practically twinkled. They caught the ship's name. The letters were still here, not disturbed for years. Ashley said it out loud:

'' _'' The Golden Moon''. _''

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**(A.N):Ok, I literally wrote this the whole day. Geez...but it was worth it, I'm really proud of myself :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas

_**Mooshu:**_

_**Christmas**_

Swords clanged at one another. Sparks fell on the wooden _Golden Moon _deck. Laughter was heard throughout the ship. It was Ashley Holystone's crew watching their captain's friendly swordplay with Sarah. The mouse strikes, but Ashley jumps aback. Her rapier was blocked by Sara's _perry_, but she took the advantage: Ashley raised the mouse's _perry, _pretending to disarm it, then went under her arm and pressed her _dragon dagger _to Sara's back. The duel was over.

'' Either I missed one of LaFitte's lessons, or you're getting pretty good,'' said the mouse. Ashley playfully flipped her rapier and grinned.

'' I know,'' she then places it over her belt and climbed the rigging. Her shiny boots made her jump like a squirrel and her silk skirt rippled against her smooth black tights. The cold wind made the feather on Ashley's hat tremble.

She climbed up to the watch basket to take a better look. Subata. It's skies were magnificent. They only been here for a couple of weeks, and were already famous. The reason why they had to disturb the silence here was because of Rooke. He wanted revenge for Deacon, not to mention he had another peace of Marko Pollo's map. Ashley had a few, but now she needs to translate the markings on it...no easy task. And there were her nightmares...Kane's face didn't want to leave her mind. The twins- Lily and Mindy- gave a stupid thought that Kane might even be human. _Nonsense! _she had said to them. But...what if...

Ashley felt something on her nose. She swiped a finger across it and watched how a snowflake slowly melted. She frowned and gazed at the distance. The mountains of Subata were covered in snow! Ashley climbed the rigging down and landed next to Subodai, who usually took over the helm.

'' Hey,'' she said.'' is it winter here?'' Subodai didn't answer immediately. He stared at the swirling snowflakes, thinking about something.

'' Yes,'' he said with a clogged up voice.'' To the poor it is a time of cold and hunger. But also happiness.''

'' Yeah...'' Ashley said sadly. Subodai noticed this, but before he could say anything, Ratbeard showed up.

'' Holystone,'' he murmured.'' ar' we going ta drop anchor soon? I don't want th' supper ta cool off,'' I know, I know...Ratbeard- the cook? He maybe is a lying rat, but he does know a thing or two about cooking. Besides, Ashley sometimes goes down to the kitchen to help him when he begins planing new dishes.

Ashley sighed.'' Which is the closes harbor?''

'' Subata Temple,'' answered Bonnie from the figurehead.

'' Ha, what a coincidence. Well then, keep the course steady. We're still not far from it,''

**_XXX_**

Once they dropped anchor the whole crew went down to the dining room. Ashley threw aside the map of _Subata Skyway _and joined them.

The room was big as a tavern cellar with a oblong table in the middle. The tablecloth was colorful. It had all the themes of each class: musketeer, privateer, buccaneer, swashbuckler and witchdoctor. It seemed silly, but just that tablecloth showed the crew's unity, that they always were and will be a team...Around this table the crew laughed and told jokes. But today, Ashley didn't feel like having fun.

She took a seat next to El Toro, who joined the adventure not too long ago. Ashley looked in front of herself, seeing nothing, but old memories. Someone then suddenly shook her by the shoulder.

'' What?'' she blinked and recognized Birgu's orange crab armor. She understood from his eyes, that the crab was worried. Ashley then looked around the table. Her whole crew had gone quiet and gazed at her.

'' Is something wrong?'' asked Birgus.

'' What makes you think that?'' Ashley tried to look normal, even pulled a fake smile.

'' Well usually...no wait,'' he raised his claw,'' you're _always _the party animal here,'' the girl looked at the table again. It was no use- her friends knew that she's sad only for a reason. She had already forgot the scared-lost-little-girl act. She forgot how confused she was the first days in Skull Island. Ashley's adventures thought her something: She's the captain, she's the lead, she can't be afraid of anything...but sometimes, you have to return to being the innocent child.

'' Home clogged yer mind again?'' said Ratbeard. Bonnie punched him'' Ow!''

'' Watch your tongue!'' objected the fox. Ashley waved her hand.

'' No, he's right...I just remembered...when I was little, my family just couldn't wait for Christmas when the first snow fell out. On the Eve we sat and had fantastic feasts, then, on the other day, I played with my friends. We liked building snowmans and had snowball fights,'' Ashley giggled dimly.'' I returned home completely soaked, with snow and ice under my neck...'' she stared at her cold hands for a minute, then raised her eyes to the crew.'' Guys...even if I get the snowglobe back from Kane and stop this madness...will I be able to return home? What if...'' her voice was cut off.

Bonnie stood up. '' Ashley, why do ye think we're all here? We're not just seekin' for El Dorado, and not because we're the only ones that know the Armada's schemes. WE are helpin' you back home, just like you helped us with ours.'' Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

Ashley stood up slowly, took her plate and threw it into the sink,'' Sorry Barbossa, but I'm not hungry today,''

_**XXX**_

'' Does sh' always have ta call me that?'' said Ratbeard after a short silence. Sarah laughed:

'' You should be proud! Did you already forget how she saved you from that volcano?''

'' Not yet,'' murmured the rat.

'' Reason why Ashley calls you that,'' Subodai explained.'' Because you remind her of Earth,'' Ratbeard's good eye widened. Now he didn't feel much comfortable in his seat. It looked like everyone were thinking about the same thing: They forgot that their captain is a thirteen year old teenager. The girl acted like a grown-up all this time, just to make them calm, full of hope and bravery. How could she been keeping it up for so long?

'' We have to do somethin' '' Bonnie said.

'' Aye,'' Ratbeard got up,'' I'm goin' ta take a look 'round th' Temple,'' Subodai rolled his eyes and Birgus, along with Scratch, pulled the rat back to place.

'' Sit,''

'' Bonnie's right,'' said Sarah,'' A simple _thank you _is not enough. Ashley did much more than that!'' she looked at every crew member and knew they were thinking the same way. Subodai nodded.

'' She always upheld me,''

'' She brought Carolina back to me,'' added Toro.

'' I an' I saw the power of light with her help,'' said Scratch.

'' So what do we do?'' asked Birgus. Ratbeard offered,'' Wha' about 'em Christmas?''

'' Not a bad idea,'' agreed Toro,'' I saw someone selling firs in the village,''

'' Hey yeah,'' said Sarah,'' we can place the tree in the middle of the deck...''

'' Ye like jokin' , darlin' ?'' shouted Ratbeard.

'' What? Ashley wont mind, I'm sure,'' the rat sat quiet for a second.

'' I wouldn't like a Christmas tree on me ship,''

'' Yeah, well it's not yer ship,'' said Bonnie and clapped her hands.'' Right, let's get to work, boys!''

_**XXX**_

The other day Ashley woke up in her cabin at about eight in the morning. She's been so busy with those maps yesterday, she didn't feel how she fell asleep. The young captain quickly pulled on a purple shirt with wide sleeves, tightened leather boots around her red trousers, clipped the rapier to her waist, then drank a mug of black tea and reached for her hat...but she only gripped the beds rack.

Ashley frowned. She could have sworn she left the cap hanging there. She then placed the mug on her desk and started looking around. Ashley checked the drawers, chests, even opened a couple of books and leaned under her bed, but then she gave up searching: Her hat wasn't here. She couldn't have loosed it, could she? It was the only thing from Cool Ranch as a reminder to everyone what had she done there for the people...and as a warning to the banditoads.

The girl then decided to ask around the ship. She opened the cabin door and shouted:

'' Has anyone seen my...'' Ashley's jaw dropped instantly and her eyes fixed on a huge Christmas tree between the poles, with her crew around it.

'' Surprise!'' they shouted. Ashley took slow steps towards the tree, her feet crushing the white snow on the deck. All night it has been snowing, and her crew were staying up for hours, just to decorate the Christmas tree. It looked...pirate-y. Of the spikes were hanging all kinds of naval stuff: swords, rapiers, hats, flags, a few cogs, muskets, astrolabes, compasses and scopes... also dream-catchers and weird talismans.

'' We wanted to thank ye for everythin','' said Bonnie. Ashley shook her head.

'' Guys, you shouldn't have,'' her sight reached the tree's top,'' Is that my hat up there?'' she pointed to a purple western hat with a dark blue trim with three gold stars, and a pink feather attached to the side. Her friends laughed.

'' That one was Ratbeard's idea,'' said Birgus.

The rat shrugged. '' We didn' have anythin' fer the top. Ye like it?'' Ashley smiled and pretended as if she was hardly thinking.

'' It's wonderful! But...something's missing...'' she then snapped her fingers and ran back to the Captain's Quarters. Ashley took out her journal and from the back of the leather cover she pulled out a leaflet. She unfolded it and wrapped it up into a scroll, then tied a pink ribbon to it, and ran back outside.

'' Can somebody give me a lift? I've got a present for you guys, too'' she asked. Birgus and Subodai took her on their shoulders. Ashley tightened the end of the ribbon to a spiky branch and jumped off. The scroll unrolled to reveal a picture of the whole crew. Ashley was standing in the middle, leaning to her rapier, with Subodai and Bonnie to her sides. From Bonnie to the left was Birgus, showing-off his muscles, Toro and Scratch. From Subodai went Ratbeard and Sarah.

Now it was time for them to have their jaws dropped. Ashley laughed from the look of her crew's faces. They probably never saw someone paint them so realistically.

'' It is...'' Toro lost himself for the first time.

'' Us,'' Sarah finished. Ashley grinned.

'' Every time someone joins the adventure,'' she explained,'' I draw him or her here.'' No one said anything for a while. Ratbeard then spoke up:

'' Great...Now we'll need _ a' _nother _Thank you_ party!'' Ashley just noticed what all the fuss was about.

'' That won't be necessary. It's enough that you all are guiding me...but I _have _to admit: This,'' she pointed a thumb to the Christmas tree,'' did cross the line,'' It began to snow again. Ashley's hair was sticking into skeins from the melting snowflakes. _This _was one of the reasons why she had a hat.

Ashley turned to look at the tree and began remembering what she did in the past months. It was probably December in America by now. She wondered what her parents have been doing since she disappeared. Will they celebrate Christmas without her? And her friends...Ben. What was he thinking about Ashley vanishing into thin air?

She felt a warm tear slide down her face. Ashley whipped it off. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she raised her eyes to look at Toro.

'' Merry Christmas, my young friend,'' he whispered under the shower of frozen flakes.

**~2013-12-24~**

_**XX  
XX  
XX**_

_**(A.N.) And Merry Christmas to you all out there! Hope you'll have a fantastic New Year with fireworks and candy! XD**_


	12. Chapter 12 Onward to Santo Pollo

_**Cool Ranch:**_

_**Onward to Santo Pollo**_

As far as she heard Captain Blood wasn't the best sun ray in the skyway. Ashley still couldn't forget the fight with the scorpion queen- the dang parasite ripped her jacket to peaces!

Yeah, apart from that Ashley took sheriff Cogburn's advise and went looking for information in the Silver Spur. She told Bill Peacock about her search.

'' Captain Blood...'' he put the glass he polished aside,'' now there's a name. Years after his death he still casts a long shadow. There's hundreds of legends about him. The historian,'' he pointed behind Ashley to a old dog, sitting all alone to a table.'' Argleston, recon he's heard them all.'' Ashley thanked him and approached the historian. His coat was warned off and he had round spectacles. Argleston took his eyes away from his papers and said:

'' Greetings, young wizard...er...pirate,'' he corrected taking a better look at her,'' I beg your pardon, old habits and all that.''

'' It's nothing,'' Ashley said with a pleasant smile,'' May I sit here?''

'' Certainly!''

'' I'm Ashley Holystone. I heard you're the closest historian, can you lend me a hand?'' she watched as Argleston packed up his documents, then knitted his hands on the table.

'' What can I do for you?''

'' Captain Blood. We have a problem with him, what do you know?''

'' Ah...Captain Barnabus Blood is one of the most infamous pirates in history. I have his picture here.'' he handed Ashley an old photo. She had no idea how someone can carry a photo with such a man: Blood's face was distorted with a really hooked nose. Speaking of hooks, he was pointing his massive hook at the camera. _Someone had to go trough a lot of trouble on getting this picture right._

'' Some say Blood was so evil, Death wouldn't claim him''

'' No wonder,'' said Ashley giving back the picture with disgust.

'' He stole all the gold Marco Pollo brought from El Dorado, and hided here in Cool Ranch!''

'' And his lair?''

'' I have no idea where his lair might be- the confounded thing's a secret!'' laughed the dog.'' I can only think of only one person who might know...The surest method of finding Captain Blood's lair is to find the legendary masked hero who defeated him: El Toro.'' music came from somewhere. Ashley looked around and figured the musicians were just checking their instruments. '' Not an easy man to find...''

Ashley leaned back to her seat. '' The Monquistans also thought Gortez was gone for good in a jungle...unfortunately,'' Argleston laughed.

'' You're not a common girl here, are you?'' Ashley pulled a shoulder and grinned. '' El Toro is the protector of Santo Pollo village. It so happens I've been corresponding with Dr. Diaz, a scientist who lives there. I'll give you papers that will get you into Santo Pollo Skyway. Would you be so good to deliver this letter to Diaz for me?''

'' Sure! Thank you for everything,'' Ashley took the letter and the Traveling papers, and returned to her ship.

_**XXX**_

The Golden moon sailed the shady orange Santo Pollo skyway. This time it wasn't roosters that checked their documents, but lumpy toads. Ashley never saw them around. Their skin was sickly green and warty. Narrowed, blood-shot eyes looked at everything pathetically. The toads were wearing dusty brown suits.

Ashley found out that they are _Frogerales. _Officers around here.

It was hard finding the village of Santo Pollo. There weren't any maps and the only place The Golden moon passed was an island with a mansion-prison on it. Ashley had to ask Birgus for directions, since he visited Cool Ranch back with Fair Ashley's crew.

Birgus showed her that they have to sail by the canyon. Apparently the village's settled on one of it's promontories. Shocker huh?

_**XXX**_

Ashley walked down the dock while her crew was binding the ship. The ground was dustier than usual, she could still make out some footprints of the people that live here. The houses were small and poor- looking. Farther up the hill were black gates leading to the town. There was a church, pub, shops and markets, and to the canyon stood a white villa, probably belongs to some rich guy.

Ashley tilted her lips and frowned. Why did this place seemed so familiar? She then adjusted her rapier on the belt and turned to her crew.

'' K. So now we just need to find Dr. Diaz, then we can start searching for...''

'' Excuse me,'' Ashley turned to see who interrupted. It was a ginger colored mustang with a yellow suit and tall hat.'' I believe you mean me'' he handed out his hand and introduced himself:

'' Professor H. Diaz.'' Ashley shook his hand.

'' Ashley Holystone. Dr. Argleston send us with a letter for you.''

'' Ah, I see,'' Diaz took the letter from the girl's paw and tucked it in inside his jacket. '' Now,'' he said, noticing Ashley's crew not planning to leave any time soon.'' what brings you to our village?''

'' We're searching for the masked hero-El Toro'' The professor's eyes widened in amazement.

'' Enemy of all oppressors, defender of the innocent...'' he whispered.

'' That's the one,'' said Sarah walking up to her captain's side. _Seriously, _thought Ashley, _why do I have that strong feeling I know that guy? _

'' El Toro is as mysterious as he is cunning,'' Diaz continued.'' Whose face is behind the mask?'' he pointed at the girl,'' it could be you,'' then at himself,'' it could be me! None can say.''

'' Hold it!'' protested Ashley,'' how can it be me if _I'm_ the one who's looking for him?'' Diaz grinned and shrugged.

'' As I said- no one knows. So I cannot tell you where or how to find El Toro.'' Ashley sighed and turned to her associates, as if saying: _The long way, again..._

'' But there is one who might help...Talk to Friar Cluck at the church.'' offered the professor.

'' Thank you,'' Ashley nodded and waved to her teammates to follow trough the gates.

_**Quick A.N.: I wasn't able to write for some time, but I kept checking this story's status and I must say...thank you everyone who are in touch with Ashley's adventures :) I can't explain how happy this author is that her work isn't going to waste.**_

_**I had to catch up on my homework and on another story I'm writing. Anywho...if I'll keep getting such excitement, I promise I'll try and update as often as I can ;) **_

_**Good night ya'll! **_


	13. Chapter 13 Into the fire

**_Request by gamelover41592:_**

**_Skull Island_**

**_Into the fire_**

**_Takes part after a fun little scavenger hunt in Bounty Isle and a talk with Captain Gun._**

The Golden Moon docked in Waponi Wu. The black rock volcano was steaming and spitting lava. Not a very good sign. And of course the crew had to fight their way trough some crazy water moles. Man, what a day Ashley was having...a trip to a tavern meeting, favors for ghosts, storming a monquistan Presidio, getting tricked by a one-eyed jackrabbit, making friends with a skeleton and a lovely treasure hunt...did all of that happen in _one_ day?

Yeah, hard to believe, but The Spiral is big and it gets weirder as you go. So, now the Golden Moon's crew was chasing, Ashley guessed, Blackbeard's Twin. Ratbeard did look like him...kinda.

Anywho, Ashley and her teammates went ahead the sandy, torch-lit path and climbed up a rope ladder. They climbed till they were as high as the palm trees.

'' What a view! I hope you're not afraid of heights.'' said Bonnie, looking down over the cliff.

'' We were in a flying ship all day!'' said Ashley and she gestured to move on.'' I think we'll be fine,'' as they went the air started warming up pretty fast. When they went into what seemed like a cave, Ashley's jaw dropped.

'' Oh boy...'' murmured Sarah, looking down at the lava lake beneath everyone's feet. The only way was to cross a black-rock path. The young captain felt sweat dripping down her face.

'' Don't look...''

'' I get it, I get it,'' interfered Ashley, cutting off Birgu's warning. She outstretched her arms and began walking forward. She heard Subodai's hooves clanking behind her. Ashley felt a little relaxed. It was all the same way like back on the bridge in Skull Island. Subodai then walked along and supported her if she suddenly thought about falling into the abyss. He's always silent, you won't hear a word from the Mongolian very often, but his quietness says a lot. Even more than needed.

In the middle of the path Ashley felt a bump to her head. She waved her hands till finally found the balance, and turned to her friends. Some of them shrugged. Then something fell on Bonnie's head, Ashley was quick enough to see a gold glimmer. The fox twitched an ear, showing the annoyance she had, and looked up for the source.

'' Is it rainnin' gold all of a sudden?''

'' Don't know, but I think we made _them _mad,'' Birgus pointed to the lava lake where two fishes were swimming like in a pool.

'' What are those?'' Ashley asked. The fish shot out, made a back flip and stared at the crew. Their scales were orange-red and flippers were on fire. The big eyes were red and looked angry.

'' Lava fish,'' said Subodai._ Oh you have those? _The girl thought rhetorically. One of the fishes flipped it's tail and lunged towards her. It hooked on to Ashley's blouse and threw her towards the volcano wall. Ashley gapped as the air in her lungs was tread out. It was a good thing she payed attention in the Swashbuckler class. _Act fast, _said LaFitte. Ashley took out a dagger and stabbed the rock.

She hang there, still blinking out red stars from her eyes. She took out another dagger and made it sink into the wall as well. The girl pulled herself up and grabbed for a sharp cliff. Ashley used it for support, while the daggers held her up. She pressed herself against the rock and stared at her team.

'' I'm okay!'' she shouted. She saw Subodai's face twist. He took out his wide blade and attacked the second fish. Man that guy has an anger issue. Bonnie aimed and blasted the other fish.

Everyone then stared at Ashley, thinking how to bring her back to the stone bridge.

'' I may be of help, cap'n my cap'n,'' offered Scratch. '' I can use my mojo to levitate ye and ye here, but it may be painful.''

'' What else is new?!'' asked Ashley. She felt how the daggers were slowly leaning from her weight. It was a matter of time they fall out.

'' She's right,'' said Sarah,'' we're pirates. Pain is our gain.''

'' That's not what I really had in mind...''

'' I am a spirit of black mojo,'' explained the witchdoctor,'' my mojo drives enemies insane.'' The crew stood quiet for a while. Ashley looked nervously from one side to the other.

'' No, thank you. I love my little _sane _head.'' she thought for a few minutes till her eyes lighted up with an idea. '' Birgus, throw your sword three feet that way,'' she pointed to her right. The crab obeyed. His sword sank where Ashley directed to. She then jumped towards it and grabbed the hilt, spanned a few times till the sword slid out, and landed near the cave's exit.

Ashley had to wait for her friends.

The crew continued to reach the first platform. One of the water moles was chanting next to a lava stream, the other's talked to the idols, mentioning what they ate today, who they met ( including a few rude comments about Ashley ), etc. So they didn't pay much attention to the group.

They then went round and round the volcano, till they reached the top. The bamboo platform was really big here. And that's not the only thing that's big- a gray chubby water mole with purple paint marks on his fur, danced some kind of dance with his little friends running around him. It was certainly weird to watch.

As Ashley took out her rapier, she heard a cry.

'' Help! I beg ye, get me down from here!'' she looked at the volcano's rim where Ratbeard hang from a crane. He was holding up to his hat. The scene was hilarious! Thou Ashley felt guilty for her wish to laugh.

'' Ha, though luck for Ratbeard!'' said Birgus, but his grin suddenly faded,'' hey, look! the water moles are destroying the treasure!'' and he was right. Two water moles were throwing Gun's gold into the volcano. Another problem- Birgu's gasp cought the attention of the huge water mole.

'' Gugu! Goonigugu!'' he said. Everyone got out of his way as he charged. He gave ol' Scratch a bear hug, and fell over Sarah ( '' Ugh...ever considered going on a diet?'' she said gasping for air.'' ). As many times Ashley pinned the water mole down, he got up over and over.

'' The idols! Brake 'is idols, and ye breaks 'is will!'' yelled Ratbeard from the crane,'' smash 'em quick!'' Ashley dodged the charging water mole and looked around. She stabbed one of the little water moles and shouted an order:

'' Subodai, Scratch, distract this guy, will ye?! The others, follow my lead!'' Ashley took out a_ parry_ dagger, turned to one wooden idol and sliced it in to four peaces. Sarah, Birgus followed, Bonnie set the fourth one on fire. As soon as it turned to ashes the chubby water mole gulped and stared at them with fear.

'' Now captain, we make Chumba tell us what happened here.''

Ashley raised an eyebrow. '' Chubby Chumba Wumba? Isn't there a song about him,'' she laughed, but it faded when Chumba yelled:

_Uhhhhhhhhh..._

The chubby water mole jumped over the bamboo ledge into the steaming lava lake. Ashley glanced down, but there was no sign of Chumba.

'' Good riddance.'' said Subodai.'' But what happened here? Ratbeard must tell us,'' Everyone raised their eyes to the rat.

_''_ I'll tell ye everything! Now get me down from 'ere! Please...''

'' How's the weather up there?'' yelled Sarah.'' Hot enough for you you lying rat?!''

_''_ Hey, he did say _please,'' _said Ashley. '' Birgus, think you can give me a lift?'' Ashley really began thinking on the_ Blackbeard theory. _Ratbeard didn't act anything like that dread pirate. That who might be his Twin? If she knew, it would be easier to know what to expect in the future._  
_

Birgus took Ashley in his claw and threw her upwards. She swiftly landed on the crane.

'' Start swinging back and fort,'' she ordered and took out the _parry _at the ready. Ratbeard did as said, as soon as it was enough Ashley's blade sliced the rope and Ratbeard fell down to the platform.

Ashley jumped down next to him. The rat stood up and whipped off the ashes, then anxiously glanced at the young captain.

'' I thank ye for savin' me hide, Holystone, though I'm sure I don't deserve it...''

'' _You don't,'' _the whole crew said, except for Ashley. Strange, but she didn't feel any rage for this guy. She just crossed her hands and stared at him, waiting for his story.

'' I, eh...tricked the water moles into makin' me their king so they'd steal me Gunn's gold, but turns out they turned on me an' tried to destroy the treasure!'' Ratbeard sighed,'' surely I'm the lowest blackguard that ever sailed the sky, but I see the error o' me ways...I'd join yer crew if ye'll have me.''

'' No way!'' Sarah objected.'' After all you've done, you can't possibly...''

'' Sarah Steele, cool down,'' said Ashley.'' It's not his fault he went so low.'' The captain took out a little silver brooch with Fair Ashley's crest and gave it to the rat. Every crew member had it. Sarah looked at her as if Ashley had gone mad.'' Welcome aboard the Golden Moon,''

Bonnie twitched her ear. Sarah's shoulder's finally lowered.

'' Alright,'' she sighed,'' I'll trust your judgment. But I'm gonna keep an eye on you,'' her eyes narrowed on Ratbeard, but he just smiled and said:

'' I renounce my claim to Gunn's gold. There's no little left...'' he glanced at the pile of gold,'' but what there is, it's yours. You've earned it.'' Ashley nodded. There was silence, but she felt her crew's favor.

'' Dig in,'' she murmured with a grin. Birgus shot like lightning and jumped into the pile of gold.

'' GOLD! Ha hah! Look at it! It's mine...I mean, it's ours,'' Ashley just waved a hand, showing she didn't care much about Gunn's gold, and picked up a perfectly red apple that was next to the pile.

'' Those water moles have strange traditions for their gods, don't you think?''


End file.
